O beijo da tortura
by Sra. Potter
Summary: Tiago não sabia que Lilian tinha sido motivo de piada no terceiro ano...
1. Chapter 1

**O beijo da tortura**

**Capítulo 1:O dia mais bizarro do ano**

Tiago estava conversando com Sirius quando Snape passou no corredor. Tiago que adorava mecher com Snape, lançou-lhe um feitiço para tropeçar em seus cadarços. Todos caíram na risada quando Snape caiu de cara no chão.

Snape levantou-se e saiu muito bravo. Lílian bateu com Snape na entrada do salão principal, Lílian ficou bastante assustada e perguntou: - Por que a pressa?

- Não... É...nada, com licença. –respondeu Snape.

E saiu às pressas, Lílian logo viu que só poderia ter cido Tiago e seus amigos.

- O que vocês fizeram com Snape? –perguntou Lílian agressivamente.

-Nada Lílian, só estávamos brincando com ele. - respondeu Tiago.

- O que eu posso fazer pra vocês deixarem o Snape em paz?-perguntou Lílian.

- Sair comigo no sábado!-disse Tiago.

- OK! – disse Lílian. – Mais me prometam que nunca mais mexeram com Snape.

- Prometido!- disse Tiago.

A semana inteira Tiago ficou se preparando para o sábado, Sirius e Lupin iriam sozinhos a Hogsmeade ver algumas vitrines.No sábado Lílian e Tiago se encontraram no portão da escola, saíram em direção a Hogsmeade.

- Porque você e seus amigos incomodam tanto Snape? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah! Por que... Por que...- Tiago ficou sem reação.

-Porque vocês não tem o que fazer, não é isso? – retrucou Lílian.

- Não bem, não vamos falar do que eu e os garotos fazemos vamos mudar de assunto. – falou Tiago.

Lílian se calou e eles continuaram andando por Hogsmeade.

- Bom, você quer parar em um bar para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?- perguntou Tiago.

- É pode ser.- falou Lílian.

Eles seguiram em direção ao Três Vassouras. Sentaram-se em uma mesa, e Tiago pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Lílian, você é linda! –falou Tiago.

Lílian ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, e disse: - Muito obrigado.

- Lílian eu gosto muito de você! – disse Tiago.

Lílian ficou ainda mais envergonhada, e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Esta demorando para chegar as nossas cervejas amanteigadas,não acha? – perguntou Lílian.

-Lílian você já beijou alguém?- perguntou Tiago.

Lílian começou a tossir tentando mudar de assunto outra vez.

- Vamos Lílian responda. – falou Tiago.

-Já chega Tiago onde você quer chegar, pare de me precionar, eu só sai com você pelo Snape!!! – exclamou Lílian aos berros. Lílian saiu muito brava do três vassouras.

- Espere Lílian! – gritou Tiago.

- você quer Tiago, quer que eu lhe de um beijo aqui no meio da rua, é isso? – gritava Lílian aflita.

- Mas Lílian ...! – tentou falar Tiago.

- Não brinque com meus sentimentos Tiago, eu não mereço isso. – gritou Lílian.

Lílian saiu correndo e chorando, por Hogsmeade, Tiago que corria atrás encontrou-se com Sirius e Lupin.

- O que foi cara o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não sei, não entendi ate agora o que aconteceu.- disse Tiago.

-Como assim explica essa história Tiago! – falou Sirius.

- Bom eu estava no três vassouras com a Lílian quando resolvi me declarar, Lílian pensou que eu estava brincando com seus sentimentos, mais tudo o que eu falei era a mais pura verdade.

- O que você falou pra ela Tiago? – perguntou Sirius.

- Se ela já havia beijado alguém, que eu gosto muito dela. – contou Tiago.

- Tiago você estava zoando com a cara dela? – perguntou Sirius.

-Não por quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você não sabe, o primeiro beijo da Lílian foi um desastre.-falou Lupin.

-Eu não sabia, me contem. – pediu Tiago.

- Bom, Lílian era apaixonada por Malfoy no terceiro ano. E um dia eles combinaram de se encontrar no corujal. – falou Lupin.

- O que o primeiro beijo da Lílian foi com Malfoy? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não deixa eu terminar, então quando os dois chegaram ao corujal e Lílian fechou os olhos para dar um beijo em Malfoy, ele ouviu Filch subir as escadas e saiu correndo, Lílian pensou que Malfoy esteve se com medo de lhe dar um beijo e foi pra cima, mais acabou tacando um beijo no velho Filch.

- Eu não sabia que a Lílian havia passado por uma situação tão constrangedora! – falou Tiago meio constrangido.

- Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, e pensar o que você vai dizer a ela. - disse Sirius.

-Eu não sei o que vou dizer a ela, acho qu vou pedir desculpas...e...-falou Tiago pensando no que iria dizer a Lilian.

- Tiago não se preocupe eu e Sirius iremos falar com Lilian.-Exclamou Lupin.

-Há e você acha que Lilian vai acreditar que eu não sabia sobre seu primeiro beijo.- falou Tiago.

- É melhor voltarmos para a escola antes que anoiteça.- disse Sirius.

Quando chegaram a escola os três foram para sala comunal, Tiago ficou andado de um lado para o outro comedo do que iria dizer Lilian, quando derrepente Lilian desse com um grupo de garotas, e senta-se a mesa da sala sem perceber Tiago ao canto.

Tiago pensou'' é agora vou criar coragem e falar comLilian''. Ele caminhou até a mesa devagar em direção a Lilian, ela estava tão abatida olhando para um livro mais não parecia estar lendo quem nem percebeu a chegada de Tiago ao seu lado.

-Ham...ham...ham...- zuniu Tiago até Lilian o perceber.

-O que você quer Potter agente não tem mais nada pra convesar.- exclamou Lilian,com uma cara arrepiante.

- Lilian eu juro que não estava brincando com seus sentimentos, eu nem sequer sabia dessa história maluca.- disse Tiago um pouco nervoso.

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa sua história, fassa me o favor né Potter.- exclamou Lilian saindo abatida da sala comunal.

As amigas de Lilian que assistiam a conversa, sairam atrás dela feito loucas só ficou uma delas a melhor amiga de Lilian, Katia, que tinha uma enorme quedinha por Sirius, que não a correspondia.

-Porque Lilian acha que eu estava brincando com seus sentimentos?-perguntou Tiago a Katia.

-Lilian tem muita vergonha do que lhe aconteceu, e tudo que as pessoas falam sobre esse acontecimento ela fica muito zangada até porque ela foi mutivo de piada no terceiro ano,( Tiago ainda não gostava de Lilian por isso não ficou sabendo desse acontecimento estava aprontando outras coisas.) mais eu acredito em você Tiago não se preocupe.- falou Katia agora também deixando a sala comunal.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Tiago conversa sério com Lílian**

* * *

Tiago ficou pasmo com a ação da amiga de Lílian, mas ela poderia ajudar. 

- Tiago, você conseguiu conversar com Lílian?-perguntou Lupin.

- Não, ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. - desabafou Tiago, com um forte suspiro.

Neste momento Sirius desce as escadas e se juntar aos amigos (Tiago e Lupin).

- E aí Tiago, não gaguejou na frente da Lílian?

- Não tem jeito, ela não quer saber de falar comigo, ela tem muita vergonha do que lhe aconteceu. - respondeu Tiago, continuando a falar. – Mais eu conversei com uma amiga dela que pode me ajudar. – falou Tiago, se lembrando do que acabara de ouvir da amiga de Lílian.

-Quem é essa amiga Tiago? – perguntou Sirius ansioso.

- É Kátia, a melhor amiga de Lílian. – respondeu Tiago.

Sirius ficou sem jeito, mas concordou com o amigo, e disse: - O que você está esperando? Vá logo atrás de Kkkaa-attti-iiaa.

Sirius falou o nome de Kátia gaguejando, pois ele sabia que a garota tinha uma "queda" por ele. Tiago saiu correndo da sala comunal, avistou Kátia no salão principal, mais estava acompanhada de outras garotas. Tiago fez sinal para ela, ela fez sinal para ele esperar um pouco.

Lá pelas tantas, Kátia aparece ao lado de Tiago, na porta do salão principal.

- Onde esta Lílian? Eu não a vi em parte alguma. – perguntou Tiago meio afobado.

- Vá até o banheiro da Murta que geme, Lílian está lá há horas. - falou Kátia.

Tiago saiu pela terceira vez no dia, correndo em direção as escadas.

Quando Tiago se aproximou do banheiro ouviu gemidos pensou que fossem da Murta, mais na verdade eram de Lílian.

Ele entrou no banheiro devagar, para que Lílian não o visse,

Lílian estava sentada em um banco chorando como nunca, Tiago se aproximou sem ela perceber, e sentou-se na ponta do banco.

- Lílian, eu gosto muito de você, eu nunca seria capaz de te magoar. – falou Tiago calmamente esperando que Lílian gritasse com ele.

- Tiago, eu preciso ficar sozinha, me deixa ta. – falou Lílian soluçando.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu amo você! – falou Tiago com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Neste momento Lílian se levantou do banco e abraçou Tiago quase o sufocando. Tiago ficou sem reação, mais retribuiu o abraço.

- Tiago eu acho que pela primeira vez na fase da Terra eu acredito que você não tenha mentido para mim, isso foi graças a minha amiga Kátia que falou para eu olhar pra você um pouco mais. – falou Lílian ainda soluçando.


End file.
